


Lionfang Week '20

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Culture Differences, Duelling, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Healing, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot, Ouch, Piano, Priests, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snow Day, Trans Anduin Wrynn, Trans Character, physical affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles for Lionfang week 2020
Relationships: Varok Saurfang/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 37
Kudos: 26
Collections: Lionfang Prompt Week





	1. Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> And so, it begins
> 
> also, the song he's singing is Ceux Qui Rêvent by Pomme, which is originally in french, but I used the english lyrics to keep it clearer

Anduin had tossed and turned, pressing against the warm body next to him until he couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. The air hit cool on his pale legs, and he shivered for a moment before quietly stepping out of the room.

Saurfang awoke to an empty and cool bed and quiet musical tones from down the hall. The sun had set long before, the white lady and blue child high in the sky, dancing around each other. Scattered stars dotting the darkened sky.

Saurfang wandered from the room, following the tones down the hall. He stopped in the doorway.

Anduin sat at a piano, eyes downcast and simple progressions coming softly from the instrument. His eyes flicked up to the sheets in front of him, his hands hovering over the keys for just a moment. Anduin straightened his shoulders before singing quietly in a tongue that saurfang couldn't understand.

The music continued, softly floating about the room, and the orc stayed in the doorway, transfixed by the young king before him.

" _Ah, midnight is here, ah, I'm not sleeping_ " he sang, voice just above a whisper, careful to not wake the keep. 

Saurfang watched with tired but intrigued eyes as Anduin's thin fingers pressed a quickening melody. Anduin looked peaceful, his eyes shut and his head lulling from side to side softly. A small smile came while his king continued in a language that was incomprehensible to his ears. The song drew to a close, and Anduin deflated a bit. He breathed in calmly, not weary, but on the edge of too tired.

The priest turned in his seat, and had obviously been blissfully unaware of the quiet shadow of Varok before, as he nearly jumped from his skin when he noticed Saurfang in the door.

"Light!" he whispered harshly, hand flying over his heart, "warn a fellow!" 

Varok snorted, walking to Anduin and leaning over his still seated form. The young king leaned back into Saurfang, eyes falling shut for a moment.

"Ready to go back to bed?" Anduin could feel the words as well as he could hear them. He nodded tiredly against the arms circling him. A rather un-kingly squeak erupted when Saurfang simply picked him up, pulling a warm chuckle from the orc.

.

The two lay in bed, Anduin's body half sprawled across the bed, half across Varok's chest. His smaller form shifting comfortably over Saurfang's even breathing. A deeper breath was pulled in below him.

"Play again some time? For me?"

Anduin nodded minutely against the orc's chest. "Of course"


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day two, back at it with them short bits of   
> f l u f f

Stormwind's seasons were often temperate, but many winter days were full of cloudy skies and clear nights, chilling the city to just beyond uncomfortable. The wind just a bit too cold, and the skies a bit too grey. The whole day gloomy enough to make everyone want to stay inside until the air warmed and skies brightened.

Snow fell peacefully as Anduin watched from his bed. The city was covered in a blanket of white, save for the Dwarven District, which was always warm, but even there small piles of snow survived. The Cathedral was topped with fresh snow, like a scene from a book Anduin had been read as a child. As he looked out he could see the way Trade District moved, the mass of people looked closer to ants from the distance.

Behind him, Anduin felt Saurfang begin to stir, shifting on to his side. A large hand skimmed the sheets, eventually finding purchase on the King's hip. With a wordless grumble Varok pulled Anduin to him, bringing up a giggle from the human. Anduin shifted a bit, leaning against Saurfang's chest. His comparatively small fingers ran through the unbraided hair, and he felt a pleased hum from behind him.

"You're warm" it came out a little slurred from sleep, and was said into a blanket, causing Anduin to smile. Saurfang hummed again, pressing into the human's smaller form a little tighter.

Anduin smiled fondly at the now nearly asleep orc. Maybe cold days in Stormwind weren't as gloomy as he thought.


	3. Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for fair warning, i dont play a priest, this is just things ive seen when ive had a priest healing
> 
> anyway i love yall and i hope youre having a good day

Saurfang didn't get distracted easily, but this was hard to ignore. The battlefield was strewn with battered and bruised, dying bodies. Alliance soldiers grasping out at the Light.

A wave of pure hope rolled off the medic station, where Anduin Wrynn stood. The young King had a stubborn look about him, a refusal of what he saw before him. He seemed to glow in the Light. Golden waves pulsed from him, healing the wounded, if only enough to allow them to stand. 

Saurfang knew the young king was a priest, and that he was skilled in the light. The warrior had even heard rumors of him resurrecting soldiers. Those stories became far more believable with what just happened. Even though he knew he couldn't afford to be distracted for long, his eyes remained transfixed on the golden figure.

The light faded and the king bent forward, hands on his knees. Saurfang blinked, his stupor broken. Shaking his head slightly and turning back to the battle. There would be a time to enjoy the king's priestly abilities, but that was for later.

When he turned back, several shadowy arrows bounced from his armour, a few made purchase within the gaps in the plate. Scowling, he looked at the dark ranger that had made that particular mistake.

.

Saurfang found himself sitting on a medic stretcher with Anduin fussing over him. The King's nimble fingers pulled his pauldrons off, and after a reminder to breathe, pulled the remaining arrow heads out.

"You," he started, eyes narrowing in Saurfang's direction momentarily, "You wear all this armor, and yet" he puffed angrily. If Anduin wasn't so forgiving, Varok would've been far more worried from the tone. Suddenly the wound Anduin was fussing over now felt comfortably warm, instead of the hot burning of a fairly fresh stab wound. 

Saurfang looked down to see Anduin's fingers glowing just slightly, tracing the wound mid-air. The priest continued this until all of his new wounds were healed as well as he could manage at the moment. Anduin still seemed troubled that the shadow magic surrounding the arrow punctures made healing more difficult.

Varok reached forward, grunting slightly at the strange feeling of holy and shadow mixing in the wounds, and cupped the human's face. He pressed his forehead to Anduin's.

"Thank you," he smiled a little, "My King" He peppered kisses down Anduin's cheek and neck, worrying a mark into the crook of his neck.

Anduin laughed, pulling back, "None of that," he swatted Varok's knee, "You need to rest. Off you go, hm." 

Saurfang looked at him, quietly questioning where Anduin was planning to go, "I'll meet you back at Stormwind, yeah? I need to check on the others before I leave."

The orc nodded, stepping towards the portal before turning and pressing his lips to Anduin's forehead. "I'll see you at the keep, Anduin"


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouch!
> 
> uh /TW/ i guess, mental breakdown and dysphoria, inflicted upon the golden boy, Anduin
> 
> can you guess what i had just finished when i wrote this a few days ago?

Anduin stood over the sink, hands gripping the side of the porcelain, and his arms pressed into his chest. His eyes stared into the mirror, scouring his body for mistakes. Things that were just, wrong, too feminine, not right. It hurt. His head and chest ached.

Shoulders aren't right, not filled out like his father's. His chest hurt, too heavy. His eyes were always a bit too feminine, which never was too much of a problem until days like this. He bowed his head, eyes squeezing shut.

The door beside him creaked, but he didn't look. Who ever it was would probably leave once they saw the king.

"Anduin?" 

Fuck. No, not Saurfang. 

Anduin gripped the sink a little harder, knuckles whitening. He felt a whine come out of his throat.

Saurfang reached out, his hand barely grasping Anduin's arm before the boy flinched away.

"M' sorry" Anduin mumbled, arms tucked tightly over his chest, shifting occasionally. 

The orc just nodded, stepping back a bit. Anduin breathed in, his arms loosening a tad, before he stepped towards Varok. He pressed his forehead to the wide chest in front of him, feeling Varok's arms encircling him cautiously. 

Anduin made a noise that Saurfang couldn't quite place, but it was tight in his throat and pained. Varok just reached up, playing with the blond hair, waiting. 

Anduin stood tensely, controlled breaths forcing their way out. 

"It, it just hurts sometimes." his voice was tight. "An' I can't stop it, I'm sorry, I just, I-" he trailed off

Varok hummed, a deep sound that Anduin could feel. "It's alright, my boy, you're alright." Within his arms, Saurfang could feel Anduin losing his tension, and human hands held tightly to his tunic.

Saurfang's hand ran up and down his back. Anduin slowly deflated, slouching against his chest. The orc hummed, reaching behind him and opening the door. Watching him with bleary eyes, Anduin shuffled towards the door, pulling a chuckle from Varok.

.

His shuffling steps saw him to his room, Saurfang finished the rest of the journey. Anduin was placed squarely on the orc's lap, head tucked under his chin. Calloused hands ran soothingly over his back, seeming to lull him to relax in Varok's hold.

Anduin shifted, nuzzling his cheek against his chest. Neither spoke, Anduin watched as his hand lazily drew patterns over Varok's skin. 

Varok looked down, a small smile playing at his lips, watching as Anduin drifted off, far more peaceful than previously.


	5. Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to our regularly scheduled program of fluff and comfort

Orcs were far more open about everything they did, they never skirted around, well, anything really, always ready to meet any proposed challenge head on. Unlike humans, who couldn't seem to say what they meant when they really needed to. Ancestors above, they blushed and stuttered about any passing touch.

.

Saurfang found Anduin outside of the meeting room, discussing more plans with Greymane. At least that's what Varok assumed, he really couldn't be bothered to listen to more droning about "'peace and prosperity' versus 'horde bad, alliance good'"

With a small grunt Saurfang walked over to Anduin, his hands finding the human's hips, and his chin coming to rest on Anduins shoulder. He could feel Anduin talking. Protective, close, and restful, all was well for Saurfang right now. 

Anduin was warm, warmer than usual at least. Varok opened an eye to see very pink skin, and a very shy looking Anduin. He just snorted, shaking his head and closing his eyes again.

Genn stared at the orc who was halfway curled around the High King for a moment, before turning his stare to Anduin. Anduin stood, still blushing and a small smile on his face. He shrugged, continuing to talk to Genn.

The old king kept glancing over at Saurfang, he could feel Genn's gaze, and found a bit of entertainment watching him look from Anduin to the orc on his shoulder. Perhaps it was a cultural thing, Saurfang mused, he couldn't ever remember seeing Genn and Mia touching. Genn would sometimes place a hand on Mia's hip, but it was a far cry from the way orcs often were.

Varok found comfort in knowing his mate was safe, within grasp, protectable. He knew that Anduin could fend for himself, but he'd rather keep the human out of harm's way.


	6. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an,,,duel,,,
> 
> again i dont play a priest i dont know s h i t about their spells, oops

Saurfang spun the axe in his hand, testing the weight of it. He stood a few feet behind the duel flag, shifting his feet while he counted the seconds. His golden eyes watching his opponent carefully.

.

Anduin paced backwards, a soft pulsing bubble floated around him. He felt the Holy Light flow around him, and welcomed the Shadows cast by it. 

.

They nodded, and in a moment Saurfang was charging forward, and bolts of Light and Shadow were being flung from Anduin's hands. Varok pushed through the smites that pulsed continuously towards him, feeling it drain away at him. Maybe this wasn't as easy as he once thought, he should've known better than to underestimate the priest.

Anduin deflected a number of blows with his shield before it fell. He swore when the wooden axe connected with his shoulders a few times, bruising almost immediately. He reached out, dazing Varok for a moment before running - tactfully retreating - from the warrior. 

.

After a while of landing blows on one another, Saurfang knelt. Anduin smiled a bit and flopped to the ground next to his mate. After a moment of catching his breath, the priest turned to Saurfang, looking him over with gentle fingers and healing any marks that might've been left on the orc. A burn was left on his temple, which was easily healed and dressed with a short kiss.

"I- I hardly think that is protocol, my king"

"Ah, I apologise, I will refrain from doing it again"

"I didn't say _that_."

Anduin chuckled, and returned to his activities. Eventually he turned to himself, easing any aches he earned in their duel.

Saurfang might've learned that his mate was better in a fight than he once thought, but that wasn't likely to stop him from testing Anduin again.


	7. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it b the last day lads, thank you to everyone at the LF server, for setting this up,,,i love u

The King was hunched over a war map, had been for hours. His body ached distantly, but that wasn't as important as allowing his soldiers to live through this. There had to be some way to outsmart Sylvanas. There _had_ to be.

Varok walked into the tent, sighing as he saw Anduin still pouring over the map. The warrior knew Anduin wouldn't stop until he knew he would save as many soldiers as possible. For as little battle experience as the priest had, he learned quickly and was good at planning. But plans couldn't save everyone, not here.

Thin fingers adjusted the platoon markers, and scrutinizing eyes watched over the idealized horde markers. Saurfang watched with him, making noises of approval in his throat as Anduin re-adjusted markers and solidified his plan. Varok occasionally would mumble reassurances and ideas, shifting markers here and there.

After a few minutes of silence and watching, Anduin turned, worry and uncertainty clear in his eyes.

"I don't want to - I cant - send them to an early grave. I have to," he searched for the words, eyes looking Saurfang over, "I have to do as much as I can."

The orc nodded, placing his hand on the young King's shoulder.

"I trust you" Anduin looked down, Varok continued "I trust you to do the right thing. You, we, cannot save them all, but the ancestors be damned if we don't try."

He nodded, drawing in a deep breath and leaned on the orc's shoulder, looking back to the map.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, i love you, you best be stayin healthy out there


End file.
